


Never Run Again

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakup, Comfort, Domestic Billy and Steve, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Heartache, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Soft Billy Hargrove, Teen fic, Teenagers, parents!harringrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy and Steve’s seventeen year old daughter, Lily, is getting over a break-up and needs her parents more than ever right now.One-Shot inspired by the song Never Run Again from the band The Working Title.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 18





	Never Run Again

Tonight was like any other Friday night for the Harrington-Hargrove family, both Billy and Steve were home with one of their youngest while their oldest was out spending time with her boyfriend of two years. 

Steve didn’t have a problem with their seventeen year old daughter, but Billy wasn’t too happy about the idea. However, with lots of convincing on his daughter’s end, he approves of her boyfriend and actually likes the kid. He respects their daughter and her family and is always a gentleman whenever he comes around while still being very likeable. 

Well, Lily was out on another date tonight and which left Billy, Steve, and Ella home for the night.

While sitting in their living room, Billy was having a beer, watching tv while his husband was in the shower ready to settle for the night and Ella was in her room. He sips the beer from the bottle and settles it on the side of his lap, keeping his eyes on the tv. 

His attention was then turned to the front door as it was being unlocked, meaning Lily was home. He glanced over at the clock and saw that she was home an hour before her curfew. 

Lily carefully walked into the house and dropped her keys into the small dish by the door. She sniffles and wipes her wet face as more tears fill her eyes. Hearing that the tv was on, she knew someone was downstairs and thickly swallowed as she could see the silhouette of her father on the couch. 

She steps into the living room and stands in the dark where Billy can’t see her, but she calls out to him. “Daddy.” 

Billy looks up and lowers the volume on the tv, seeing the form of his daughter standing in the darkness of the living room. 

Lily walks closer to him and he sees that she’s crying. He frowns and opens his arms for her, letting her collapse into his embrace. She cries and cries and it breaks Billy’s heart hearing how distraught his baby was. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby. What happened?” He asks while rubbing her back. 

“H-He br-broke up with me.” She stammers, having difficulty trying to catch her breath.

“Brody?” Lily nods and buries her face deeper into her father’s chest. This was all new to her and it hurt like hell to be basically dumped by the person she’s been with for two years. 

“Oh honey.” Billy clicks his tongue and takes a deep breath, trying to comfort his daughter. He was ready to kill that son of a bitch for breaking his daughter’s heart, but he knew he needed to be there for Lily so he let her cry in his arms. “Do you wanna tell me what happened?” He asks. He doesn’t want to pry but the only way he can help her is if he knows the full story. 

Lily sniffles again and lifts her head from her father’s chest, looking at him with deeply saddened eyes. At first all she does is shrug then sharply inhales as she begins to tell her father what happened. 

“H-He said h-he l-loves me and th-that he’ll al-always l-love me b-but h-he doesn’t want t-to hold me b-back f-from m-my dreams and-and-and t-that he wants me t-to be happy.” She takes a moment to breathe while Billy just watches her fall apart. “B-But I-I love h-him daddy.” She cries harder and brings her head back down to his chest. 

“Oh Lily.” Billy exhales and continues to rub small circles onto her back. “I’m so sorry this happened, baby.” He understands what this feels like because there was a point in his relationship with Steve when they broke up and were away from each other for a while. “I know this is hard right now and it may seem like your life is over but trust me, sweetheart, it’s gonna be okay.” 

“I-I know it will be d-daddy. I-I j-just need time.” She hiccups and Billy sadly smiles, as he holds her at his side and rubs her back as she slowly starts to settle and stays with her father for the time being.

Steve comes downstairs after his shower and was surprised to see his daughter home so early before her curfew and can tell she’s been crying. Lily was now asleep and had her arms wrapped around Billy’s torso, while Billy just let her be.

“What happened?” Steve asks. Sitting beside his husband and daughter. 

“Brody broke up with her.” 

Steve’s heart plummets to his gut. “Oh my god.” He looks down at his daughter and lightly strokes her hair. “My poor baby.” He knew how much she loved her boyfriend and how good they were together but things like this happen especially when you’re a teenager. 

After a little while, Billy wakes her and walks her to her room while Steve goes to get ready for bed himself. Billy returns shortly after and changes out of his clothes, pulling on a pair of sweats before getting into bed with his husband. 

Steve laid on his left side with his back to his husband, deep in thought. 

“Do you think Lily’s gonna be okay, B?” He asks, feeling his husband get close to him. 

“In time she will. But right now she needs us because she’s gonna be upset for the next couple of days.” 

Steve sighs and rolls his shoulder, getting comfortable in bed. “Yeah.” He says and that’s all he says for the rest of the night, falling asleep in his husband’s embrace.

**-Next Day-**

Billy, Steve, and Ella were all up eating breakfast together when Lily joined them and seemed a lot better than the night before. 

“Good morning.” She smiles and waltzes over to the fridge, taking out the jug of orange juice. 

“Um, good morning honey.” Steve was confused, as was Billy and Ella, seeing Lily acting as if nothing happened. 

Lily just carried on and gave her parents a kiss on the cheek then sat in her seat to eat her breakfast in a rather cheery mood.

“You okay?” Billy asks, sipping his coffee. 

“I’m great!” She beams. 

Her parents know she’s lying through her teeth but just let it be and continue eating their breakfast together as a family. 

Throughout the day, Lily pretty much isolated herself in her room and did whatever just to clear her head but it wasn’t doing her any good because it was eating her alive that she was no longer in a relationship and felt so alone. 

Steve, Billy, and Ella all check on her from time to time and she just kept telling them she was fine, but they all knew she’s putting on an act just to seem strong when she’s really breaking. 

She stays as strong as she possibly could during the day until her mother came in and she could no longer hold it in. 

Steve went into her room and closed the door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest, walking to her bed. 

“Lily, c’mon. I know you’re not okay, stop making it seem like this is all fine because we know you’re hurting.” Lily stares into Steve’s brown eyes and instantly drops the invisible shield over her face as her eyes fill with thick tears. Steve sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms, kissing the side of her head. 

“I-I hate this! I hate th-this so much!” 

“Shh, shh. I know you do baby, I know.” 

“Why did th-this have to happ-pen?! I-It hurts s-so much!” She cries and Steve just holds her wanting to take all this pain away from his baby, but he knew it wasn’t that easy. 

“I know sweetheart.” He says while stroking her back. “This is what it’s like to be young and in love. Do you think daddy and I didn’t break up when we were younger?” 

“Y-You did?” She hiccups and lifts her head, looking up at her mother. 

“Yeah.” He exhales while slowly nodding. “Daddy and I broke up after I graduated and went our separate ways for a while. He had to finish high school and I went to college. It was hard being away from him because I still loved him and knew he still loved me too.” 

“S-So what happened?” 

“Well we reconnected after a few years of being apart realizing that we needed each other so we started to date again and we basically picked up where we left off. Shortly after we got married and had two beautiful kids.” 

“You knew y-you loved daddy e-even when you w-were apart?” 

“Yep. I knew because I missed him. All my favorite stories were my stories with him and all my favorite memories were my memories with him. I never loved another person as much as I loved him and I know that one day you’ll find that person for you, whether it’s in high school or in the future but you have your whole life ahead of you, Lily.” He sighs and meets his daughter’s soft gaze. “It’s gonna hurt for a while, but you have us to help you and we’re never gonna let you go through anything alone, that’s not what family does.” 

Lily cracks a small smile and hugs her mom, burying her head in his chest, inhaling his warm scent. “Thank you mommy.” 

“You’re welcome, honey. You know that no matter what I will always be here for you, well daddy too, but you know what I mean.” 

“Yeah.” Her smile broadens and she lets go of Steve, sitting up. “Can we go out for ice cream? All four of us?” 

“Sure, I don’t see why not. Let’s go.” He takes her head and they leave her room, going to find the two troublemakers. 

Ella and Billy were cracking up together in the living room as she was showing him videos on her phone of whatever. She had her legs out in Billy’s lap while they were dying, practically on the verge of tears watching people embarrass themselves. 

“Lily wants us to go out for ice cream. Do you guys want to come?” Steve asks his husband and other daughter. They both say yes and get up to get their shoes one. 

The family traveled to their local ice cream shop and ordered their usuals before finding a booth to sit in. Steve and Billy were eating their sundaes watching their girls laugh and talk with each other, feeling grateful to have been blessed with two amazing beauties they call their daughters. 


End file.
